It's Dr Horrible's Turn
by Everything's Slipping Away
Summary: Quinn's recently become the 'personal assistant' for Dr. Horrible. So what's Dr. Horrible like now Billy's been stifled? And is Quinn ever going to find out the truth behind her mysterious superior? Please read and review.
1. 1 The Not so good Dr Horrible

_A/N: I watched this recently and instantly loved it, and began wondering how Dr. Horrible would be now that he hasn__'t got Billy holding him back, but through the eyes of someone who didn't know the full story first. And so Quinn was born. Sorry if Dr. Horrible slips into being Billy too early on, if I decide he'll ever slip back. Please read, review and enjoy._

I was surprised with my sudden change in superior. I'd originally been just a general skivy for the higher members of the Evil League of Evil. But then Tasha was demoted from a henchwoman, and Bad Horse decided it was best if she was given my more general area of work and I worked specifically on one persons demands.

Which is how I came to be doing all the work Dr. Horrible didn't want to do. He was quite a recent addition to the League, and I didn't know much about him. All I knew was the coverage in the newspapers and on TV. According to those sources, he had killed the kindest woman in the entire city, who was helping the homeless and was the girlfriend of Captain Hammer, who'd suffered from a breakdown after their fight.

Whether this was true or not, I wasn't sure, since I was aware of the tradition the media had for warping events, but it was the basis on which he'd been admitted to the League, and as such I decided it better to believe this for a while. I could always find a witness who saw things properly later to inform me of the truth.

Dr. Horrible didn't tend to demand a lot. He'd occasionally ask for a few materials that, to be honest, didn't seem much more than him wanting me out of his way, but he seemed to prefer doing the work himself. He seemed to revel in his work, and he always seemed happiest that way.

It was about a month before I plucked up the courage to ask him a few questions. I'd brought back the Fantastum he'd asked for (I did often wonder who'd named all these weird but powerful substances), and after handing it over, cleared my throat to get him to actually look up from the blueprints he was going over meticulously.

"Yes?" He said, coldly, although taking the courtesy to look me in the eye. He didn't display any sort of friendship towards anyone, just respect for Dark Horse and the others high in the League, most likely to keep them sweet enough to stay on their good side.

"Well, we've been working together for a month," I said, keeping my composure as he scowled at me intently, "And I've found myself wondering how you came to love villainy."

"I've always found it more enjoyable to torment others." He replied curtly as he looked back to his plans, but I knew instantly he was using this to put a stop to any further questions, "Villainy seemed the natural course."

I paused for a moment, making a rapid decision to continue my questions as if I believed his lie, "So when did you decide to take this path?"

The expression on his features was one of shock and- could it be?- panic. But this was short-lived as he stood, fists clenched and eyes burning holes in his desk. He kept his gaze fixed to his desk for a while, before looking up and staring straight through to my core, his rage a terrifying force to deal with. He strode towards me, causing me to falter and end up stumbling in a shamefully clumsy manner backwards into the wall as he stared.

I'd been convinced he was about to explode with rage, but at the last moment seemed to compose himself, smirking, "You ask an awful lot of questions for someone without the status to get away with it." He let this sentence have its effect, then continued, "Fine, if you must know, as a child I was fond of tormenting my peers, but as I grew older, I found that menial annoyance of the people immediate surrounding me grew tiresome, and so I decided to move onto bigger things." His smirk widened a fraction, "You should know the rest."

I absorbed this no doubt elaborately conceived and yet unconvincing story for a minute or so. I didn't blame him for trying. In fact, it made perfect sense. But his delivery was slightly off, his tone was too smug in what I assume was him assuming I'd be fooled. "As much as I admire your quick-thinking in that wonderful concoction of fantasy, I'm afraid I'm finding it rather difficult to believe your tale."

"And what gives you the impression it's not the truth?" He growled, but it was clear in the gleam in his eyes that I'd called him out correctly on his false origin story.

"The subtle touches are what makes a good liar. You lack those." It was my turn to smirk, "Your disguise is slipping. I think you're slipping."

I'd cut him deeply with this remark, and this time his rage _did _explode. "And what would you know?!" He slammed his fist against the wall, inches from my face, "What possible reason do you _need _to know?!"

I faltered, "I-I was just curious. I didn't mean any offe-"

He turned away, returning to his plans. He seemed satisfied he'd released his anger and suitably unnerved me. Fear generated respect, or so it seemed. "You're beginning to test my patience, Quinn." He muttered bitterly, "I suggest you leave now. I have no need of your service today."

I nodded, turning to go, but deciding to have one last comment before I left his presence, just to keep him in better spirits, "If you want me to, I'll stop talking all together. I aim to please you, Dr. Horrible." I smiled sweetly, keeping my body language relaxed, but still professional and my eyes bright. If he wouldn't tell me, I'd find out through other means.


	2. 2 Technical Difficulties

_A/N: I forgot in the last chapter, I have to thank Zara for introducing me to Dr. Horrible__'__s Sing Along Blog, and for helping me with bits of this I wasn__'__t so sure worked or where I needed minor ideas. I might continue on more than this chapter, depends if I get any comments or anything._

2 - Technical Difficulties

I had a knack for getting people to do things for me. That's partly the reason I was recruited for the League. It wasn't a super power, don't many any mistakes there. It was just something I was particularly good at, a skill, a natural talent. A talent that came in very useful in my quest to discover Dr. Horrible's past.

His name was Jack, a computer technician who also had a skill, but this was more with computers. I'd talked to a few people and found out about a blog Dr. Horrible had kept in the past, but had suddenly disappeared soon after he'd joined the League. From this, I gathered he would've deleted from the computer in his hideout. But deleted files can be recovered, by computer experts in any case.

He was easy to read, easy to manipulate, just like every other person in town. I found him in a coffee shop, after having seen him leave his office. Any sucker from the IT department would've done, he just happened to be the easiest to follow on foot.

I took the liberty of sitting down opposite him as he stared dismally down into his cup, stirring absently. "Mind if I sit here?" I asked, smiling politely. I didn't care so much if he did mind, but little courtesies such as politeness didn't go amiss when you wanted someone to do something for you.

He looked up, obviously caught off-guard by my interaction. "No, 'course not, go ahead." He mumbled, looking back down as he caught my eye. Nervous, but this was probably a sign he'd taken a liking to me.

I stayed quiet for a moment, before mentioning as if it had just sprung to mind, "Hey, I know you. You're that IT technician from the company down the road, right? The one that's one of the best with computers anyone's known."

He swallowed, and I noticed he was sweating slightly with every compliment I paid him, "Y-you think so? W-where'd you hear that?"

"A friend told me you could help me with a little problem I have." I replied, still smiling in as friendly a way as possible (something I'd turned into an art).

"And what problem would that be?" He wiped his forehead, nerves clearly increasing as the conversation went on. Ah, so it was love he was looking for, and I'd become the object of his affections. All the easier to bend him to my will.

"You see, I've got this friend who has these files on his computer that he wanted me to see, but…" I trailed off, feigning embarrassment, "He sort of, accidentally deleted them, and he's not sure how to recover them. They were kind of important, so I was wondering if maybe…possibly…you could help me get the files onto my memory stick so I could look at them on my computer." I paused, then adding, "I'll have to delete the files again, I don't want him to know I sneaked onto his computer." I looked down, looking slightly sad, "I'd hate to lose him as a friend." I looked up again, "I mean, I can always repay you. I'm sure I'll have enough money to pay-"

"No, no, you don't have to pay me for this." He shook his head, reaching out to affectionately touch my hand, "I could never demand to be paid for a favour like this. Consider it a present." He grinned, a grin that was riddled with worry.

"You'd do that for me?" I smiled, making sure that it glowed joy and gratitude, "Oh, thank you! I'll never be able to thank you enough."

"Don't worry about it." He laughed, "Seeing you smile is thanks enough."

I stood up, grin still fixed in place as we agreed a meeting place. I turned to go, and couldn't resist smirking at my victory. Yet another citizen doing my bidding with just a simple conversation. It's amazing how sheep will show up for the slaughter if the executioner appeals to their desires.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few days before Dr. Horrible was out when he hadn't set me a task to complete. I wasn't about to put my job on the line just to solve the puzzle that was his history. Over those few days, he didn't speak a word that wasn't ordering me to carry out an errand, which I returned the courtesy of by not uttering a word other than an affirmative I would get it done.

I wasn't sure on the details of his plan, but I assumed it would keep him busy for a while. Enough time for Jack to stop by and recover the files. A quick call was all it took to have him rushing round. Poor infatuated fool hadn't a clue he'd probably never see me again after he'd expended his uses.

"You sure your friend isn't going to catch us?" He looked about the lab, obviously slightly unnerved by how bizarre it seemed, "I don't like the look of this place so much."

"Don't worry, he's busy with something, he should be gone for some time." I made certain my smile was reassuring, indicating his computer, "There it is. I'm looking for some video files."

"Right." He still didn't sound completely convinced he was safe, but nonetheless began work on recovering the files. I didn't bother to watch, merely sat in Dr. Horrible's overly huge chair, contemplating the possibilities of what the blog could contain. A few wildly unlikely ideas crossed my thoughts for moments, but for the most part it seemed near impossible to guess.

"Aha! Got them!" Jack cried with triumph, immediately downloading the files to my memory stick. But then after he'd uploaded them, he decided to look at the files out of curiosity. The more he watched, the more his smile vanished and the lower his jaw dropped, "Y-your friends with-…and does he-…you lied."

"Well done." I smirked, snatching my memory stick up before Jack could act, "Now, I suggest you make yourself somewhat scarce. Dr. Horrible isn't so fond of visitors."

"You're insane!" He proclaimed, regarding me more with fear now, "If he finds out you've found his blog, he's going to go so nuts at you!"

"You think I don't know that?" I rolled my eyes, "Oh how the simple folk underestimate those of higher intelligence. I didn't know his past, he wouldn't tell me, what else was I supposed to do? Let the curiosity tear my insides into shreds?"

He scrambled for the door, muttering several promises of things he would do if fate would allow him to escape with his life. _Let him run,_ I thought carelessly, relaxing in the chair I was still sitting in, _he's no use to me or anyone else._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all made perfect sense after I'd watched the videos. The reason he was so cold, cruel and plain evil was because losing Penny had shut down all the good sides to him, he was now stifling those. It also explained the truth behind Captain Hammer's demise. It was almost laughable that his own ignorance caused his destruction.

I only got a few moments to contemplate the meaning of my discoveries when Dr. Horrible entered, clearly delighted with the results of his latest scheme, "A roaring success, if I do say so myself."

I looked up, hiding all surprise and panic at his sudden return as I subtly shut down my laptop. I didn't say a word, instead slipping the laptop back into its bag, hoping he wouldn't ask what I'd been doing.

"Why so quiet, Quinn?" He grinned, not bothering to wait for an answer, "Ask me what I just did. Go on, ask!"

"What did you just do?" I asked, eyebrow raised in puzzlement.

"I've managed to crush the last remaining threat to my position and the hopes of everyone in this town all at once." He closed his fist, his grin becoming all the more smug.

"And how did you manage that?" I asked boredly, predicting this was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"I assume you heard about The Avenging Hero slowly rising through the ranks." He said, referring to the male member of Captain Hammer's fan troupe who'd decided to take it upon himself to avenge Captain Hammer's defeat (hence the name), "Well, just moments ago, I set up a fiendishly genius trap which he fell for so easily, leaving him in no fit state for any heroic deeds." The glint in his eye as he said this suggested that he hadn't shown much, if any, mercy, "The people are left without any hope of me being dethroned, so I still rule their minds." He laughed, his famous evil laugh that he'd practised so much.

"Well, congratulations on your victory, Doctor." I replied with some effort to sound pleased for him. I was hoping perhaps he'd send me off somewhere, so that I might analyse my findings of his past further in my mind, "Is there anything that I can get you?"

"No, not really." He replied, the pride and smugness in his tone evident. There was a moment of silence before he added, "On second thoughts, bring me a packet of chocolate biscuits. You know the ones I like." He paused, scowling before turning back to his work.

"Certainly, sir." I grinned, relieved I had an excuse to leave. But there was more to investigate now. I'd heard his side of his past. It was time I heard it from a fresh perspective. As much as I wasn't looking forward to it, I was going to have to pay a visit to an old 'acquaintance' of Billy.


End file.
